Final Bout
by BlackTiger6
Summary: What if Hollyleaf never died, but instead was knocked out? And what if the first person she saw when she woke up after the battle was... Ashfur? The murderer and victim finally come face-to-face in this final bout. Poem. Challenge for a forum I'm in.


Hollyleaf blinked her eyes open, disoriented and confused;

She leapt to her feet, anger at him not yet diffused;

She bristled and snarled, baring her teeth;

Her sharp claws she wore unsheathed;

"You!" she barked, anger spiking;

The gray tom paused, and she felt a great sense of disliking;

"Hello, Hollyleaf," he practically growled;

Hackles raised and low to the ground;

The black cat made not a sound;

"Ashfur," she forced out, narrowing her eyes;

"Why are you here?" blood dripped from her wounds, but pain was her ally;

"I'm in StarClan, remember?" he taunted, lip curling;

"You should know, dear Hollyleaf, you sent me there," the truth was unfurling;

Memories flooded her, pouring into her soul;

But the cat's pelt, black as coal;

Hid her emotions from outside view;

At least, it tried, but it hid too few;

Her anger was evident, as was her sorrow and guilt;

Her facade was crumbling, the one she had strongly built;

"You destroyed my life!" she desperately cried;

"And you ended mine!" he roared, "It's is Squirrelflight's lie,

The one you killed me for uncovering, when it was not my fault!

You slit my throat in the stream in one final assault!

How is that fair, how is that nice?

When you made me go to the stars, and ended my life!

She wasn't even your mother, and lied to you too,

And yet she wasn't the one you slew!"

Hollyleaf blanched, and remembered the feel;

Of her claws cutting through him, after she had revealed;

The secret he had opened, the one that should have remain silent;

And for that, things turned violent;

Why was everything so complicated, so terrible and extreme?

Hollyleaf only wished that this was a dream;

Where when she woke up, her sins were fake;

And another ending she could make;

Where Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw didn't live in hate;

Ripple effect, she could have changed Leafpool's fate;

They would be a family again, nothing sad;

Hollyleaf turned to Ashfur, feelings now bad;

Riddled with anger, fear and longing;

With a yearning emotion to feel belonging;

In some small group, a posse of sorts;

Not this rock-hard mess, heavy as quartz;

"Guilty now, Hollyleaf?" he taunted, jumping down to the ground;

She hissed and backed up, eyes flickering around;

She took in the blood littering the floor;

Pooling in streams, but that's the price of war;

Hollyleaf winced as her wounds stung and burned;

But Ashfur's meeting wasn't adjourned;

"Look at me? Did it have to be this way?" he sneered;

Hollyleaf tripped, and stared up at the destiny she feared;

The tom bared his claws, deadly and long;

"It's time for you to go," Ashfur sighed, smiling along;

"You killed me, and don't forget it - but now it's time for me to return the favor."

As her eyes flickered round, he laughed, "Who now is your saviour?"

Hollyleaf blinked, emerald eyes locking onto his;

For once she felt doubtful, regretful that is;

Was she right to kill Ashfur?

Could there have been another cure?

But then it seemed to be the only way;

And now, she would have to pay;

"No!" cried a voice, and her head turned to it.

"Fallen Leaves?" she gasped, heart skipping a bit;

"Traitor," he snarled at the gray tom;

He stood protectively over her like a mom;

She heaved herself up, panting and tired;

Her expression she could almost see mirrored;

In Ashfur's eyes as he stared at her friend;

Who snarled at him like there was no end;

"Who are you?" he finally growled;

"Not someone you want to have fouled."

Fallen Leaves retorted, anger visible in his tone,

"Now get lost, you worthless piece of bone,

Never come here again, and never go near her,

If you do you'll be wishing you were dead, you hear that, cur?"

Ashfur paled at his forceful words, before looming up and pricking his ears;

"Coward, afraid you'll be found out?" Fallen Leaves spat,

"ThunderClan is coming: you better not run - if you do we won't be able to call you a cat!"

Ashfur growled, before turning around and stalking off;

Hollyleaf exhaled and gave a shaky cough;

She lowered herself to the ground and stared at her paws;

Finally noticing all of her flaws;

She was so reckless and impulsive, stupid of sorts;

"Thank you," she whispered, voice hoarse;

"No, thank you," Fallen Leaves responded as she drifted into sleep;

And he faded into the night, Fallen Leaves knew that it was her heart he would always keep.


End file.
